Lady Sybil's Ball
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: Set during Sybil's ball. Matthew arrives at Sybil's ball and tries to get an answer to his proposal from Mary. No S02 spoilers!


_A/N: I was watching S01 E07 and there was one line that stood out for me. "Let me get this clear at Sybil's Ball you said you would give your answer the day you got back and now you say you will not." – Matthew Crawley. I felt sort of cheated of what might have happened between Matthew and Mary at Sybil's Ball. This premise has been played with a bit I think, but I thought I'd put my interpretation out there anyway._

_No S02 spoilers, for the North Americans who've not yet seen S02._

_I haven't posted a fan fiction for seven or eight years, but I got an idea and started writing again and I'm very glad I did._

_I have to put a huge THANK YOU out there to OrangeShipper for all of her proof reading, suggestions, and most of all encouragement, without which I might not have had the courage to post this. _

_I had trouble picking a rating for this so I posted it under 'T' but I consider it to be either a hard 'T' or a soft 'M'._

_Enjoy …_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lady Sybil's Ball<span>**

The evening had turned out to be a success. The ball room was decorated with the most exquisite flowers and fabrics. The food had been a sumptuous feast, and the champagne flowed in what seemed to be an endless river. But the crowning achievement was Lady Sybil, who was a vision in her pure white gown. It was shaping up to be one of the best balls of the season! Lady Mary however couldn't have cared in the slightest. To her, of late, all of these society parties had started to look the same. Ladies looking fresh in white, being paraded past gentlemen of similarly marriageable age, all hoping to be snapped up off of the marriage market before their 'expiration date'. It was nothing better than a dressed up livestock auction in her opinion. But one mustn't upset the balance by expressing such opinions. She stood in a corner, smiling placidly, hoping to get through the evening well enough without arousing too much attention. Suddenly she caught her mother's eye and she saw her mother coming towards her.

"What a wonderful success. You must be so proud of Sybil. I think she's pulling it off beautifully." Mary said trying to steer the topic of conversation away from her.

"She is quite lovely, and her dance card is very full. I couldn't be more pleased for her. You on the other hand my darling…"Cora said with the usual slight eye roll reserved for her eldest daughter.

"Oh really! I simply do not wish to take away from Sybil's evening by acting the part of a gay socialite."

Cora looked at her daughter skeptically. "Since when? Are you quite well Mary?"

"I am."

"It hasn't gone unnoticed by your Papa and me that you seem a little down as of late. Have you given Matthew an answer yet?"

"I…" Mary hesitated, she was caught off guard. "Haven't, Mama."

"What is the trouble dear? You told me that you loved him. You really are very well suited for each other. I know people of our rank don't often choose to marry for that reason, but you needn't allow that to deter you. I think that it's wonderful!"

"It's complicated. There are other things to consider. Love's not the deterrent, as you well know." Mary sighed.

"For heaven's sake, it simply doesn't do to dwell on the past. That was a dreadful business and mistakes were made, but you must put that all behind you." She was of course referring to the scandalous night when Kamal Pamuk died in her daughter's bed. "You love Matthew, and he certainly loves you. Let that be the basis for a life between you."

"I do care for Matthew, but please, I need some time to think this through. That's all." Said Mary solemnly.

"Do as you please. I simply wish that you would have made up your mind by tonight. For Cousin Matthew's sake." Cora said with a slight smile on her face.

Mary looked confused. "I don't understand. Why should tonight be any different to any other night?"

"Because, Matthew is here." Her mother said gently pointing in his direction. Mary took in a breath sharply. She felt foolish for not realising that perhaps he might be here this evening. Matthew was speaking with her father. He looked over towards her direction. Their eyes locked, and Mary felt an instant rush of heat. Her mother continued, "He'll be staying with us tonight of course. The club is quite full at the moment and he asked if he might stay. Your father and I were very pleased to have him, naturally."

"Oh, how could you not tell me!" Mary heatedly whispered. "You might have prepared me. I feel quite taken off guard! "

"Well that was our intention." Cora smiled at her daughter. "You could stand to be taken of guard my dear. And swept off your feet, I daresay." Mary glared at her Mama, but saw Matthew starting towards them. He looked terribly dashing in evening attire. Mary felt her pulse quicken. She put on a smile.

"Lady Grantham, Lady Mary" he began "What a triumph this must be for you all." He smiled towards her mother.

"Naturally we're very pleased. But then again I have never worried that Sybil would do well in a London season. You must excuse me Cousin Matthew." Cora said as she shot Mary a look. "I must ensure that everything is running as smoothly as it looks." Cora grabbed her daughter's hand. "Mary, will you be a dear and look after Matthew? You might show him the gardens. They are at their loveliest at this time of year." Before Mary could answer, Cora released her hand and walked away. There was a pause between them.

"Well that was hardly subtle." Lady Mary remarked breaking the silence. They exchanged a look and a laugh. She continued, "Mama says you're staying at the house with us."

"She was so kind as to extend an invitation. I would be lying if I said it wasn't welcomed." He smiled again at her again. Lord, he had a smile that made her knees feel weak. Mary looked out in the sea of dancers and Matthew took this as a cue. "Will you dance the next with me? Unless, of course, your dance card is full."

"I threw it away." Mary said quickly but realising that Matthew might take this as a no, quickly said. "My family will be the first to tell you that I'm a rebel and I can dance with whomever I please. I would be pleased to dance the next waltz with you." The orchestra began to play, _Blue Danube _by Strauss. Matthew offered his hand to Mary. She took it very willingly but almost nervously. He led her onto the floor and took the appropriate stance placing one of Mary's hands in his, and his other hand on the small of her back. He drew her slightly closer to him. Mary had a slight intake of breath but quickly composed herself before they began moving together in time to the music. Matthew was the first to speak.

"I do hope I don't tread on your toe." Matthew said jokingly.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing. Only I'm more worried for your feet than mine." Mary laughed. Matthew smiled reassuringly.

"Then we're agreed, no stepping on each other's toes." Matthew said.

"Do you mean that only literally or figuratively as well? I'm afraid I'll never be broken of the latter." She laughed nervously.

"And why should you be? Isn't life a little more interesting when you're being kept on your toes by someone else?" Matthew spoke. Mary observed him carefully before continuing.

"That's just what I think. There's no fun in getting along all of the time."

"If I recall, you do like a good argument." Mary blushed at the memory, Matthew changed the subject. "How have you been getting along since you came to London?"

"Oh you know an unending string of social engagements and balls to attend. Nothing terribly important." Mary had meant it. Her life had slowed to a crawl since leaving Downton. It was odd considering that London was typically the exciting place. Mary continued, "And you?"

"Working mostly. I'm afraid it's been rather dull with you all away from Downton. No one to quarrel with I'm afraid." Matthew said

"Have you missed fighting so much?" Mary said looking him in the eyes.

"I've missed fighting with you." Mary stepped on Matthews toe, and fell forward towards him. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. They stopped the dance all together. There was searing silent heat between them in which they gazed into each other's eyes. Matthew broke the silence. "I fear I've overexerted you by forcing you to dance with me."

"Not at all." Mary managed to get out, trying to assure him with her short words that everything was alright.

Matthew led Mary away from the dance. "I know that the idea was rather forced on us, but shall we take a turn around the garden? I shouldn't like to offend Cousin Cora by not taking her up on the idea."

Mary smiled. "Why not? I am feeling rather warm in here." Mary knew that the heat she was feeling wasn't likely to dissipate. Matthew offered her his arm and they exited the ballroom together while a pair of knowing eyes followed their exit from across the ballroom.

"With any luck that'll be sorted before the night is done." Lord Grantham remarked seeing his eldest daughter and future heir leaving the ballroom.

"They look so natural together. Anyone could see that he is madly in love with her, and I'm beginning to suspect that she feels the same for him. But, you know Mary." Lady Gratham sighed as she looked around the room.

"I suspect if we give them some time alone together he'll 'seal the deal' as it were."

* * *

><p>There were several young couples out in the garden taking in the night air. The music and chatter from the ballroom lightly filtered into the garden.<p>

"It's a lovely night." Matthew remarked. "Your mother couldn't have planned it better if she tried."

"Oh I don't know about that. Mama is rather good at arranging things. We both ended up out here together." Mary flirted. They walked towards a large wall of shrubberies.

"I've heard your father talk of the hedge maze here. Shall we explore?" Matthew suspected that it would give them a little more privacy to resolve their current situation.

"Why not? I haven't been in it for years. It's just a small one though. I hope you won't be terribly disappointed." Mary was both excited and nervous at the thought of being alone with Matthew again.

"I'm sure not." Matthew was sure they could find other ways of entertaining themselves. They entered the maze.

"When I was a girl, I told Edith and Sybil that there was a Minotaur running around the maze so that I might have some time to myself once in a while."

He understood the reference immediately, smiled at her and said, "I didn't bring any thread with me to find my way out of the maze, so I'll have to trust that you aren't going to sacrifice me to a monster."

She knew that he would pick up the reference and replied, "I make no promises, for I fear I've had an appallingly small amount of champagne this evening." They laughed.

"Perhaps you'd better hold my hand," Matthew said as he locked eyes with her. "In case I become afraid." Mary found herself adhering to his request. She moved her hand slowly down his arm and lightly touching his hand before suddenly breaking away.

"I'll tell you what Theseus." She said looking him defiantly in the eye. "If you can catch it, you can have it." Mary started walking down the leafy corridor, backing away from him slowly at first, but turned after a few steps and increased her speed before reaching the first corner. She stopped briefly and looked at him and smiled before disappearing around it. Matthew stood there, still trying to get his bearings. Had she really just… No time for that. He regained his wits just in time to see her rounding a corner to the left. He began to run after her and rounded the corner just in time to see her turning left again. This woman made his blood pump with a metaphorical chase. He could only imagine what it would do with a literal one. He rounded the next corner barely catching a glimpse of the hem of her dress as it went right. This woman was worth the chase, if he could catch her that is. When he rounded the next curve he looked left and right but this time could not see her.

"Damn," he thought aloud. He heard her soft throaty laughter coming from his right and began to move towards it. He went left at the next opening he saw trusting his instincts which turned out to be correct. At the next turn he opted for the right reasoning that he must be near the centre of the labyrinth. He stopped briefly and heard her heavy breathing near. He must be close. Soon she would be his. Instead of running he slowed his pace so as to gain a small element of surprise.

When he rounded the corner it was he that was surprised. He hadn't thought that she could look any more beautiful than she already did. He was mistaken. The light of the moon on her pale skin and cream coloured dress made her look almost ethereal. Beautiful. Like a goddess from a Greek myth versus a horrible monster.

Mary looked at him. There was something quite enticing about the rhythm of his breathing, the few strands of hair out of place. His intense gaze as she felt him surveying her. What did he think now that he had caught her? She felt she couldn't take his burning gaze any longer she forced herself to speak.

"Well Theseus, now that you have found me, whatever will you do with me?" Mary was trembling slightly with the anticipation of his answer. She was cornered and she liked it.

He knew in that moment, as he looked her in her eyes, that he had never before, and never would again, love another woman as much as he loved her. "What any good hero would do." He said as he closed the space between them. "Claim my prize." He took her left hand in his and tenderly kissed it.

Mary shut her eyes, enjoying the promise of the kiss. He gently turned her hand so that her wrist was exposed and slowly began to move his lips up her arm. He wanted to know that she was feeling even a fraction of what he was. His lips moved seamlessly from her arm to her collarbone. He kissed his way across it increasing the pressure as he went. As he moved up her neck he began to lightly suck on it causing Mary to inhale sharply before releasing a small low moan. Matthew drew away briefly and looked into her eyes.

Before Mary could think Matthew's mouth was on hers. All at once, she felt herself move her lips with his and melt closer into his embrace giving a low throaty moan in satisfaction. Matthew heard her moan and began to allow his hands to roam around her body. While his right hand was firmly planted in her hair, his left hand moved down, hugging the curves of her body as it went gently resting at her waist. He couldn't resist reliving the delightful experience with his other hand. Both hands delicately held her waist. He moved his left hand down further still on her body landing on her bottom. He squeezed her posterior, gently at first gauging her reaction and then more firmly when he took her light moans as consent. Matthew began to echo her moans with his own. Mary felt his excitement and gently moved her hips closer with his. The friction of it all was exquisite. Mary lightly broke the kiss pausing to look into his eyes. He smiled and began trailing kisses down her neck again. Suddenly she felt weak.

"I think my knees will buckle if we keep this up." Mary said while Matthew kissed her down her throat to the nape of her neck. She found herself moaning as he began to kiss a very sensitive spot with more force. "No I know they will." She said quickly, correcting her first statement. Matthew laughed lightly. There was something utterly wonderful about seeing this headstrong fascinating woman surrendering under his touch.

"Let's sit together then, by all means." Matthew said taking a seat on the nearby bench and pulling her on his lap. She could feel the hardness of him against her leg. He began kissing her neck again with more ferocity, but managed to say between passionate kisses. "Are you more comfortable now my minotaur?"

"Minotaur? I think, I'm quite unsure about who is devouring who here." Mary said softly between gasps.

"Really? Well then, I think some more persuasion is in order to firmly establish it." Matthew began kissing down her neck once again this time reaching her creamy décolletage. He altered his pressure once again trailing feather light kisses across the creamy mounds. He began to run his hand over her breast. He looked at her briefly for a sign that it was alright. One nod was all she could manage, but it was enough. Slowly he moved his hand over the edge of the fabric of her dress softly running his finger underneath the edge before moving the neckline down while attempting to free her breast from the dress. Mary gasped when he had succeeded. She had never thought, never hoped, never dreamed that Matthew could ever be this adventurous!

Matthew couldn't believe that things had progressed this far, but he certainly wasn't going to stop to question it. He only wanted to savour it, her, whatever she was willing to give him. He took her nipple in his mouth. He began to kiss and flick his tongue around her very gently at first but then with increasing pressure as he could sense the mounting pleasure for her. He moved his mouth across giving an equal treatment to the other. Matthew wished he could see the look on her face. He removed his mouth from her breast and gently he began to slide her off his lap on the bench beside. Mary whimpered at the breaking of the contact of their bodies. He began kissing her as he moved her down on the bench. The ferocity of his kisses began to build and he began to insert his tongue in her mouth. She responded in kind.

Suddenly, he felt that there was too much space between them. Slowly he placed his hand at the hem of her skirt and began running his hands up her ankle, past her calf. Was she really going to allow him to do this? He grazed her knee. God he hoped so! Mary began to tremble. He looked her in the eye. After a moment of connection he began to move his hand again all the while maintaining eye contact. Their breathing became shallow and quickened. Just when his hand was almost at the apex of her upper thigh he stopped and said very simply "I love you Mary," Mary looked at him. She knew at once she felt the same. She'd felt passion before certainly, but intimacy, well, that was new and frightening for her. Matthew began to lean forward over her and just as his mouth was hovering over hers for another kiss Mary drew away slightly.

"I…We can't" Mary finally blurted out. "We mustn't. Someone might see us here." Matthew removed his hand from her thigh slowly and reluctantly. He smoothed down her skirt while she adjusted her bodice. He paused for a moment taking time to collect his thoughts.

"And you would be forced to make a decision about our future would you?" Matthew said in a more serious tone. He was upset. Mary turned and sat on the bench beside Matthew. The spell of the chase was broken.

"Oh, Matthew!" Mary exclaimed. "Must you put a damper on what we just shared?"

"Must you continue to torture me? If I am to be your husband, and you are to be my wife then this is a preview of our married lives together. Should refuse me, this was all some illicit tryst. A cheap thrill." As Matthew spoke Mary had a flash of shame about her past with Pamuk. Matthew sensed that he had misspoken. He saw the embarrassment on her face and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to demean what we just experienced together. I simply would have preferred everything to be settled between us before this had happened. But I won't pretend to regret it."

"I want to be sure. Would you have me accept you otherwise?" Mary said simply.

"I don't understand what the hesitation is. I love you Mary, I've made that very plain, and I believe you love me. We certainly aren't lacking in physical chemistry. Lord, we could hardly keep our hands off each other only a moment ago!" Mary blushed and Matthew took Mary's hands in his. "I believe that we possess everything that a young couple could hope to possess in order to insure future happiness. What is stopping you from saying yes?" Matthew was fiercely looking in Mary's eyes.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted it more than anything! "I don't, I can't think." Mary felt her eyes welling up with tears. Matthew lovingly cupped her face with his hands. They looked into each other's eyes. Words could not express the love that she felt. The longing in her heart to be his wife. This time Mary closed the space between them. Mary began to move her lips very slowly and Matthew mirrored her rhythm. She loved him. She loved every part of him. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to say yes and have him take her under the stars. Make them both truly and finally one. But then, Mary remembered her shameful secret. How she wished that she had the courage to tell him. Would he love her and still want to marry her if he knew of her past? She simply could not be sure. She needed to be sure. Mary gently removed her lips from his. She rested her forehead on his, trying to find the right thing to say. "I will promise you this, that on the day I return to Downton, I will give you my answer."

Matthew lifted his forehead from hers and looked at her. Could she really not give him an answer now? He was confused by her hesitation, but if there was to be a resolution… He could be patient for a little while longer. Then, god willing, they would be married. Matthew nodded in acceptance. "I suppose this will have to satisfy me for now." Matthew was reluctant to break the contact between them, but he knew that he must. Even though their sojourn into the garden had been a sanctioned one, he knew that they would soon be missed. Matthew started rising to his feet. "Shall we start back?" He offered Mary his hand back up for which she accepted. Mary paused. Perhaps she should simply tell him and get it over with. Perhaps he loved her enough to understand.

"I …" Mary paused. She'd better not. She wanted to feel his love and adoration for a little while longer. She continued. "I am so terribly ashamed of how I behaved. It's a wonder you don't cast me off for such wanton behaviour."

Matthew looked at her taking her hands in his "We were both equals in our passion here, you and I. The intimacy between two people is nothing to be ashamed of. We were made to love each other in such a way. Perhaps, not again until things are more settled between us. I can't quite guarantee that next time I would be a gentleman."

Mary hoped that she would have the opportunity to experience what it might be like if Matthew wasn't a gentleman. She changed the subject "I must look a fright. My hair dishevelled, my complexion flushed. Lord help me if you've left a mark on my neck! I don't know how I'd explain it away at the breakfast table." Matthew smiled. Mary's hands went to her hair. "Could you tuck in the bits that are obviously dishevelled? I'm afraid I never have a mirror when I need one. "

Matthew looked at her. She had a flush to her normally porcelain cheeks and a wildness to her hair that he had given her. He smiled at her. "Frankly, I've never seen you look so lovely," He stopped to survey her further. "Although, you may be right about the hair." They both laughed. Gently and tenderly he began to tuck away the loose strands sending chills down her spine as he went. After he had finished he allowed his hands to gently cradle her face. "I'm no ladies maid, but I think it should be sufficient until you manage a trip to the mirror." He said gently running his thumb over one of the pieces of hair near her face.

Mary was sorry that he'd stopped. She was rather enjoying the sensation of Matthew with his fingers through her hair. She broke the silence between them. "Shall we start back?"

Matthew nodded and offered Mary his hand. They found their way back to the entrance of the maze. Matthew turned and stopped before they were out of the maze and took her in. He wanted one last chance to take her in unobserved by others.

"What is it? Mary said nervously.

"You're exquisite." He said simply. She leaned up towards him and kissed him gently. He returned her kiss with equal tenderness. "We'd better stop or I really will drag you back into the centre of the maze and have my wicked way with you." Mary was tempted to let him but nodded. Matthew offered his arm to her and they walked back into the ball together no closer to marriage than when they left. No closer to marriage but infinitely closer to each other.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope that it somewhat fills the void between S01 E06 and 07. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
